Pressure sensitive label sheets include a facestock, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive and a release-coated liner. The labels are die cut into the facestock, and the sheet of labels can include a matrix surrounding at least a portion of the labels. In use, the labels are printed upon using a laser or inkjet printer or copier, removed from the release-coated liner and applied to a substrate.
A user can experience hardship in removing the labels from the release-coated liner because of difficulties in grasping the label. The difficulties can result in labels that have dog-eared or wrinkled corners, which impart an undesirable appearance. In addition, the labels can have the layer of pressure sensitive adhesive contaminated by excessive handling while attempting to grasp the adhered label. Further, the label can curl at the grasped area, which can cause the label to prematurely lift from the substrate after application.
For these reasons, there exists a need to easily remove pressure sensitive labels from a release-coated liner. The present invention satisfies this need.